


T’hy’la'sTrust

by RisingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)



Series: Kinktober 2018 [14]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Deepthroating, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Natural lubricant, Oral Sex, Telepathic Bond, Vulcan Biology, Vulcan Mind Melds, Xenophilia, distention, erotic asphyxiation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 08:52:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16302002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/RisingQueen2
Summary: Kinktober 2018 Day 14 Asphyxiation & Distention + Day 18 Xenophilia + Day 10 Bonds (Telepathic or Empathic)





	T’hy’la'sTrust

“Are you sure Jim?” Spock asked as he slowly traced Jim’s jawline from where he stood at the foot of the bed, Jim’s head resting just by the edge of it.

“T’hy’la, I trust you. We are connected so you will be able to tell if it’s too much.” Jim’s blue eyes sparkled with love and trust that almost overwhelmed Spock entirely. 

“T’hy’la,” Spock breathed out, feeling their bond thrumming in his mind and soon duo lust started to rise up within him as Jim shifted back just enough to let his head hang off the edge of the bed. Spock quickly grabbed a smaller pillow and wedged it underneath his mate’s neck to take some of the pressure off. Jim smiled brightly up at Spock before while still keeping eye contact parted his lips until his mouth was open almost obscenely wide. 

“You will be my death, Jim,” Spock muttered mainly to himself as he took ahold of his penis, the shade a darker green as his body’s natural lubricant rolled down his shaft. Spock took a steadying breath as he slowly sank his length into Jim’s waiting mouth, breathing being knocked out of him at the feeling and sight of his cock disappearing past those plush pink lips. 

Jim moaned, eyes fluttering closed as every inch of Spock’s cock filled his mouth, slowly it filled his throat as well and his airway was restricted. Jim could feel Spock’s ball’s resting against his nose when the half-Vulcan’s cock was fully sheathed in his mouth. Jim swallowed around the rigid length in his mouth, spots appearing behind his closed eyes and gasped desperately for air when Spock tugged his cock out of his mouth. 

Jim peered up at Spock, who looked just as wrecked as Jim assumed he looked. Spock smoothed his thumb over the blond’ slack, spit-slick lips and Jim let his eyes close again as he waited for Spock’s next move. He wasn’t disappointed as his mouth was once again slowly filled with his T’hy’la’s cock. 

Spock watched totally entranced by the way his solid cock pressed up against the taunt pulled skin of Jim’s exposed throat as he slowly thrust himself further into Jim’s wet heat. He reached down and smoothed his fingertips over the distended flesh, unable to comprehend how he could all but feel his own pulsing arousal moving under the skin. Jim’s was swallowed and sucking lazily each time his mouth was filled with Spock’s cock. 

Spock felt his need to climax building rapidly in the pit of his stomach. As much as he wanted to see Jim’s Adam apple bob up and down as he tried to take the sudden onslaught of Spock’s cum, Spock wanted to see it drip out of the Captain’s ass. Spock caressed Jim’s distended throat one last time before pulling out of the blond’s mouth completely.  
Jim let out a soft noise when he opened his eyes when he realized he wasn’t going to have Spock’s cock in his mouth again. Spock let out his own noise, sounding wounded as he gazed down at the sight of Jim’s gaping mouth, lips wet with Spock’s natural lubricant and his own spit. His cheeks were flushed a pretty pink and half-lidded eyes hazy with lust and a few beads of sweat rolling down his temple from his messed up blond hair. 

“I want…” Spock tried to put it into words but failed. This was beginning to become a pattern when it came to sex with Jim, with his T’hy’la. Thankfully their bond was strong and Jim just smiled lazily up at him as he slowly sat up as not to get a head rush. Jim positioned himself onto his hands and knees. A favorite of the Captain’s and Spock would usually oblige his T’hy’la but tonight Spock ached to see Jim’s face as it contorted in bliss. Another part of him wondered if he could repeat the distention of Jim’s throat but elsewhere. 

Spock settled on his own knees on the bed and ran a hand tenderly down Jim’s spine, watching it arch slightly under his touch. Spock gripped his Captain’s hips before using his strength to flip Jim flat onto his back, eliciting a surprised yelp from Jim before it turned into a moan when Spock slotted between his legs and their cocks rubbed together. 

Spock curled his long, slender fingers around Jim’s legs and lifted them up and draped them over his shoulders and leaned down. He brushed their lips together in a human kiss while tangling their fingers together in a Vulcan kiss. Jim sank fully into the kiss and moaned when Spock’s free hand found his meld points on his face and his world burst into color and light as his and Spock’s minds became one. 

Jim clung to the pillow above his head as he gasped at the way duo feelings that were coursing through his body as he felt Spock’s love, adoration and arousal bursting out of him. Spock let his fingers slip from Jim's face before taking himself in hand and guiding his still aching erection to Jim’s entrance. 

Somehow Jim was already wet and ready for Spock, Spock didn’t mention that one day he walked in on Jim fingering himself open with just enough lube before going to meet Spock. If Spock fucked him extremely hard that night then no one mentioned it.

Jim’s eyes rolled up into his skull as Spock entered him, the slight burn and stretch always sent Jim’s head to someplace completely and he adored the feeling of being penetrated by his T’hy’la. Spock watched and enjoyed the sensation of his cock disappearing into Jim’s body, his rim clinging to his green flushed shaft and Spock let out a wounded noise again when he noticed (somehow never noticing before) how Jim’s stomach bulged outwards as he pressed deeper into the blond below him. 

Spock found himself pressing his hand flat against Jim’s stomach and moaned when he felt the bulge of his cock inside of his T’hy’la as he bottomed out. Jim watched with interest at the way Spock was fixated on his distended stomach and his cock spurted pre-cum. Jim reached down and grabbed Spock’s free hand from his hip and pressed those tempting fingers against his face again. Spock melded their minds again and he was almost bowled over by their combined love and lust. Spock jerked his hips forward earning a cry from Jim and a shift of the blond’s stomach. 

The result of the movements of his hips just urged Spock on; he set a steady, deep pace. He knew just what his T’hy’la needed thanks to their combined minds and was only too happy to oblige. Jim’s mouth dropped open in a silent scream but his voice echoed in their shared mind and Spock surged forward, driving himself deeper into his T’hy’la. 

Jim arched up off the bed, eyes rolling up into his head as he came completely untouched. Spock’s own eyes rolled up into his head matching Jim as with something akin to a roar he buried himself balls deep in his T’hy’la and came within his Captain’s clenching hole. 

Jim slumped down, face buried into the blond’s neck as the two panted and their bliss mingled together as Spock kept their minds connected firmly. Jim let his leg slip down from his First Officer’s shoulders and wrapped them tight around Spock’s waist, keeping him in place. 

Jim hummed absently, content to stay like this for a while and if he felt Spock touching and tracing his bulging stomach. Well, he just closed his eyes and enjoyed the sensations of having his T’hy’la connected with him in every way.


End file.
